disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric
Eric is a character created by the user Prince Eric. Application located here. Abilities Great Knowledge of the Seas: Since being on adventures into the sea at a young age, Prince Eric has developed a skill of knowing where to travel, and pinpointing locations that can be difficult to find. Sword, Harpoon, and Combat: Eric has shown to be an excellent swordsman, and knows how to wield and utilize a Harpoon for combat, as shown when he hurled a harpoon at Ursula's arm with great velocity underwater, causing a gash wound on the sea witches arm, also proving himself to be quite the marksman. Intelligence & and Crafty Strategist: Prince Eric is certainly not stupid, for has great intelligence and cunning on his side. Proof of this was when he sailed his broken ship and impaled Ursula in the abdomen with the broken bowspirit while she was distracted and was just about to destroy Ariel. Determination, Survivor & and The Guts to Never Giving Up: Perhaps one of Prince Eric's most noticeable strength is his bravery, determination, and the guts to never give up. He has shown time and again that The Prince will go to great lengths to save his friends and family (especially Ariel) even at the risk of his own life, and how he never backed down to no one even when the odds of survival were against him. Flexibility, Agility & Endurance: Prince Eric's specialties is his agile reflexes, and his maneuverability within any environment, and his high durability. Eric seems to posses such energy of barely tiring out from combat or any other activity. Maneuvering Ships: Self explanatory, Prince Eric has the ability to control and maneuver any ship on the high seas. Personality Prince Eric is a kind gentleman who helped educate Ariel in life above the sea. Although he was mesmerized by Ursula's spell, Eric still remembered how Ariel had helped him. It is for this memory that Eric loves Ariel. Prince Eric is also very brave, willing to take on the great sea witch, Ursula, by himself if it means saving Ariel. Eric also has a heroic personality, meaning he'll willingly help people that he doesn't even know yet, as shown when he takes care of Ariel and lets her stay in his castle in order to find out who she is. Eric still remains adventurous, and maintains a bottomless amount of love for the sea. However since he has gotten older, he’s matured and put his family and kingdom above his adventurous spirit, and has realized that these two elements of his life are what give him strength. He would do anything to protect his wife and child, and has proven on at least two different occasions that he would die to save them. He genuinely cares about his people, and is determined to make good decisions that will benefit the kingdom as a whole. At times he doubts himself, and wonders if he’s doing a decent job of ruling the kingdom, but thus far his wife has helped him settle into the role of monarch quite seamlessly. His biggest self-doubt is whether or not he’s been a good father. For months he’s been worried sick about his daughter—as well as his wife—and fears that her leaving is a result of his failure as a parent. Prince Eric is extremely loyal, loving and compassionate to his friends and family, and has been shown to be extremely faithful towards Ariel even though when he eventually found out that Ariel was a Mermaid. Eric is highly optimistic, and adventurous person, choosing to think positively throughout his journeys, and enjoying the feeling of exploring new areas. He is an upbeat and playful person, and although he is simple minded, and shy at times, he has a sense of maturity and can be very brave. Although he is a Prince, he has shown to get along very well with commoners, especially with sailors,treating them as equals as he shows to be having fun and partying with the crew whilst on the ship during its voyage out in the sea. The Prince also happens to have a great love of pets, especially to his faithful and loyal dog Max, always playing with him when he has spare time to do so. Although friendly and personable, Eric is quiet and an introvert. This is in part due to him growing up an only child and being tutored in his castle, not coming into contact with many other children. He rarely lets anyone see what he’s really thinking, save for those close to him. He’s not keen on opening up to people until he trusts them. He tends to think things through carefully before taking action, though when someone close to him is in danger, he won’t hesitate to act. For this reason, at times he can be considered impulsive, but when met with a problem, he prefers to take a step back and analyze the situation before coming up with a solution. Opinions of Other Characters Ariel: The most beautiful woman in his life, and will forever remain loyal to her Melody: Proud to be her father History Eric was born Prince Frederick Immanuel I to King Victor Immanuel I and his wife Queen Diana, though ever since he was a boy he has gone by the name of simply Eric. The King and Queen had long hoped for a child, and one day their wish was granted. For two years the family was happy. The two monarchs were well-respected rulers and beloved by all their people, so when the birth of their baby boy was announced, the kingdom celebrated along with them, anticipating the day when their child would one day become King of Sicily. However no one expected that the heir would become King so soon. Not long after Eric’s third birthday, the two sailed out to sea to visit another kingdom, but they never returned. A few days after their departure, the wreckage of the ship was found a few hundred knots from the coast. Eric doesn’t remember his parents all too well, but he does remember being devastated when the head of the estate, Sir Edward Grimsby, gave him the news of his father and mother’s deaths. From that day forward, Eric was raised by Grimsby to be a proper ruler. However, not unlike his parents, he developed a love for the ocean. Since an early age he often went out to the beach next to his seaside castle and watched as the waves crashed against the shore. He became an excellent swimmer, and when he was old enough, learned how to sail. He became an expert sailor, and commandeered his own ship during his teenage years. At about this time, Grimsby urged him to take a wife so that he could ascend to the throne by the deadline of his twentieth year. It wasn’t ruling that bothered Eric, though he wasn’t too confident in his leadership abilities, but rather the marriage proviso. He had visited many princesses, but none of them were as carefree and alive as the sea itself—his first love. In addition to that, none of them seemed to him like queen material—they were all so prim and proper, and didn’t care a bit about their own people. He had almost lost hope on his eighteenth birthday. He had decided to take his frigate out for a short voyage in the waters off the coast of his island kingdom. Grimsby of course brought up the now hated ‘marriage subject’ again, to which Eric responded that when the right girl came along, he’d know. Almost immediately afterward, a storm flew in and assaulted his ship. Eric worked alongside the crewmen to secure the rigging, but as he did he noticed that the helmsman had been blown away from the wheel. He took control of the vessel, and attempted to steer it through the vicious waters. Over the years he’d become an excellent helmsman, but even he couldn’t avoid the rocks looming up ahead, especially after lightning struck his ship and set it on fire. Everyone was thrown overboard, and he managed to pull Grimsby into a lifeboat. He then heard barking and spotted his dog, Max, aboard the flaming ship. He dove back into the water and climbed aboard, urging the canine to jump into his arms. Once he did, he scrambled to the bulwark of the ship, but tripped, causing the sheepdog to fall overboard and his foot to fall through the deck, getting caught between two planks. Just then the fire reached the gunpowder aboard the ship, and Eric was thrown into the sea, unconscious. He woke up ashore to the sound of a beautiful voice singing to him. When Max and Grimsby reached him, the girl fled. He didn’t remember any detail about the woman who had rescued him aside from the sound of her voice, but he promised himself that he’d find her and thank her for saving his life. Grimsby doubted that this ‘dream girl’ even existed, and he urged Eric to forget about her, but he wouldn’t relent. For three weeks he searched for that voice, to no avail. At night he’d pace his balcony, staring out over the water and hoping the girl would return. He was certain that if he didn’t find her, he’d go mad. Wherever he went he heard the voice ringing in his head, endlessly and resoundingly. One day he was walking Max along the seashore, looking for the voice again, when Max barked excitedly and raced down the length of the beach. Eric followed him and found a girl with red hair that reminded him vaguely of the girl who’d saved him. However he lost hope that it was her, since he learned that she was mute. Nevertheless, he offered to let her stay at his palace, wanting to help her in whatever way he could. Over the course of the next three days, he befriended the girl, learning that her name was Ariel. Slowly but surely he began to fall in love with her, though he couldn’t get the voice out of his head. It wasn’t just the voice, but it was also the fact that she’d saved him from a watery grave. Not only that, but he’d felt a connection with her that he’d never once felt with anyone else. And yet here was Ariel, who—as Grimsby put it—was “warm, and caring, and right before your eyes.” The second night, after nearly kissing her but being interrupted by the boat they were sitting in overturning, he decided that he’d give up his dream to marry his rescuer, and instead pursue the girl that he’d obviously fallen for instead. The last thing Eric remembered was throwing his fife into the sea. The memories of that third day were somewhat hazy. He later learned that he was being controlled by a sea witch by the name of Ursula, who had made a deal with Ariel, who was a mermaid, to give her legs in exchange for her voice. It was a lot to take in, as he found himself standing on a wedding pavilion on a ship, dressed in white naval finery. He heard the voice again, but this time it was coming from Ariel. He rushed to her side elatedly, but before they could embrace, she transformed into a mermaid and was dragged overboard by an octopus-hybrid woman whom he later learned was Ursula. Without a second thought, he ripped off his jacket and gloves, grabbed a harpoon gun, jumped in a lifeboat and followed the witch. He dove into the water with one of the harpoons and attacked the sea witch, who was holding Ariel captive after her father made some sort of deal. This evidently ticked her off, as—after sending her eels after him—the witch transformed to a gigantic size and began manipulating the waves with a trident. He was tossed about by the waters, but managed to cling onto a shipwreck, climb aboard, and smash it into the witch, ending her life. Ariel’s father turned her back into a human, and not very long after the encounter the two wed. A coronation ceremony was held a few months later, and Eric and Ariel were crowned King and Queen of the realm. After about a year of marital bliss, Ariel gave birth to a daughter, whom they named Melody. When they presented the child to her grandfather, King Triton, Ursula’s sister, Morgana, tried to claim her revenge by threatening to kill her unless the Sea King handed over his trident. Eric and his wife were able to thwart her plans, but, fearing she’d return, a wall was built between his palace and the sea to prevent a repeat of that day. After an incident twelve years afterward that involved Morgana, and their daughter wanting to become a mermaid, things settled back down, and land and sea were united once again. Ever since then Eric has been a loyal and happy Husband to Ariel and a caring and thoughtful father to his new daughter, Melody. But events turned for the worse, Eric has not heard a word from melody in months, and now has to join to fight a war that is raging. Is there a chance for Eric to protect Ariel and Melody, as the madness of war rages on? Threads Participated In Other Gallery Eric.png Eric 1.jpg Category:Characters